


Hell Week

by sinnamontoastie



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: D/s, Demon Veronica AU, F/F, Forced Orgasm, Mind Control, Possession, Sensory Deprivation, Shapeshifting, Smut, but spoilers are fun sometimes yay, gay heathers, get ready for kinky demon shit 2.0, the tags are such a give away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnamontoastie/pseuds/sinnamontoastie
Summary: More Demon Veronica AU !Heather wants Veronica to prove her demon abilities- Veronica decides to show Heather one power every day of the week. Of course Veronica isn't going to do this the easy way, she's going to do this in the gayest smuttiest way she can.





	1. Sunday- anything but the Lord's day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at it again the the Demon Veronica AU !!!
> 
> Once again headcanons are pretty much the same as ChandlersDemon's (who also has great stuff!)  
> Veronica is taller (much), brunette, and older- Chandler is younger/shorter/blonde.
> 
> Chronologically this happens after the Remington party in my other fic! That's what Heather's talking about in the beginning.
> 
> Goal is to post 1 chapter a week?? I'm busy with school though so we'll see!  
> Enjoy you dirty sinnamoners~

“So... what else can you do?” Heather’s voice broke the girls’ comfortable silence. They’d planned to work on their History assignment for Monday, but both were flopped on Heather's large red bed playing around with their phones instead. 

Veronica lifted her eyes. “Huh?”

“You pillowcase, you know what I’m talking about.” The blonde huffed. She didn’t want to go into detail, she was just curious.

“Hmm no, I don’t think I do,” Veronica noticed the slight frustration in the smaller girl. Her cheeks looked pinker than her blush typically was.

“You know… the party? With the... powers and stuff? I didn’t know you could do that kind of thing.” The smaller girl sounded like anything but her typical bossy self.

Veronica thought for a minute and then it hit. She chuckled. “Yeah you liked that a lot, didn’t you.”

“Ronnie that’s not what I’m saying, I’m just -mhm- asking if you do any more weird shit like that?”

Veronica just returned her question with one of those demonic smirks that Heather would never admit to liking as much as she did.

Heather bit her lip in annoyance. She'd gained back her normal spiteful tone. “You know I just want to know what I signed up for. How much are you really hiding Veronica? What are you scared of, keeping this shit to yourself? It took you months just to even show me that you could possess someone, are you just some kind of one trick pony?”

The demon rolled her eyes, the little bitch hardly got to her anymore. “Oh Heather my dear you are so very, very wrong.”

“Prove it.”

Veronica loved those words. She sat up and crawled over to the other side of the bed, where the other girl lay propped up against a few velvet pillows. She straddled the smaller girl and cupped her face roughly. Heather unconsciously licked her lips.

“How about this- it’s Sunday, yeah? I can think of at least five things you don’t know I can do- I’ll show you one a day. You’re a greedy bitch-”

“Shut up!”

“-so I’m gonna draw it out. I’ll tell you in advance that I can show you supernatural amounts of both pleasure and pain, so be nice to me, slut.”

Heather was staring at Veronica’s lips the whole while she was talking. “Ah, yeah sounds good,” she mumbled before pushing herself up to close the gap between them. 

Still holding Heather’s cheek, Veronica quickly slid her hand down and caught the blonde by the throat before their lips made contact. 

“Let’s save that for tomorrow, wouldn’t want to spoil you too soon.” The brunette gave the small pale throat in her hand a slight squeeze before releasing. She quickly got off of Heather and the bed.

The blonde sat up, shocked. “You fucking demon!”

“What else would I be?” Veronica laughed as she grabbed her backpack off the floor. The taller girl turned to leave the room.

“See you tomorrow, sweetheart.” Veronica closed Heather’s door.

“Bitch!” a very frustrated Heather yelled loud enough to definitely be heard through the door.

 

Although she’d never admit it, Heather had never been so excited for a school week to start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> This chapter was such a tease sorry y'all got cockblocked by plot- next time will be more fulfilling!  
> (for more *satisfying* Demon Veronica check out my fic Red Shoes)
> 
> Comments always MAKE MY DAY!! I love to hear from you wonderful people!


	2. Just Another (nympho)Manic Monday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay how cool would it be if I actually posted each chapter on the day it's supposed to take place?? This one is right on schedule for Monday and I have to say that you wonderful people and your wonderful reviews really motivated me to write!!! Definitely wouldn't of been posting this quick if it wasn't for y'alls glowing support! <3

Monday. 

It was lunch and Veronica didn’t seem any different from usual. Heather had been keeping a close eye on the demon sitting across from her, and wondered if she’d really show more of her powers. 

“Careful, you wouldn’t want somebody to think you’re crushing.”

“Huh?” Veronica’s voice broke Heather out of her daze.

“The only people who ever do that much staring are lovers and twelve year old boys when they see their first centerfold.” 

“Shut up Veronica, I’m just thinking.” And she was. She hadn’t stopped thinking about Veronica since yesterday afternoon. Her mind flashed back to the tight grip of Veronica’s hand wrapped around her throat as she held her back from the kiss. A supernatural amount of pleasure or pain, she’d told her. What was so good that Veronica would leave it for tomorrow? Or was she just being a tease? Heather was going crazy thinking about it.

The other Heathers’ arrival at the lunch table stopped Heather from replaying yesterday in her head for the millionth time. 

“Hi Heather, Hi Veronica,” Heather MacNamara’s soft voice greeted the two. She took a seat next to Heather Chandler.

“Yeah, hey.” Heather Duke added as took the remaining seat. 

“You two talking about anything interesting?” The nicer Heather questioned.

“I was just about to show Heather something,” Veronica said, innocently eyeing the girl across from her. Heather looked just as eager as she'd expected. 

“Oh? What’s-”

Before Mac could finish, Duke sneezed. And then she sneezed again. And again. And a fourth time.

Heather felt Veronica’s gaze, and turned to meet her eyes. She saw the demon wearing that familiar sly smile. Was she implying that making Heather Duke sneeze was the weird power she’d gotten so excited over? She returned Veronica’s smile with what could only be called an ‘inquisitive glare’.

Duke sneezed twice more. “Shut up, Heather.” Chandler snapped back, although she was narrowing her eyes at Veronica.

“Sorry Heather.” Duke felt her face, hoping her nose was still attached to her body after her freaky nasal attack.

“I was saying was going to show Heather some... puppetry.” Veronica said the last word very slowly, making sure the smaller girl heard.

Veronica tilted her head towards the center of the cafeteria. Heather saw and followed with her gaze, only observing Kurt and Ram walking with their lunch trays. Heather was about to question why Veronica wanted her to watch the two jocks, but before she could open her mouth, they tripped and fell with their lunch trays onto the linoleum floor. The room echoed with typical ‘dropped lunch tray’ cheering and the boys scrambled to stand back up, with condiments now staining their varsity jackets.

Although the other two Heathers were still invested in the scene, Chandler turned back to Veronica, still looking unimpressed. “We both know they’re huge klutzes.” Honestly, she felt let down. Maybe the demon really was just fucking with her. Of course the possession thing made sense, but even as she racked through horror movies in her head she couldn't think of any other demonic powers. 

“Ouch, tough crowd.” Veronica replied quietly as she shook her head in disbelief. “Guess I’ll have to bring out the showstopper.”

Heather didn’t reply, she was done with Veronica’s games. She took a disinterested sip from her chocolate milk hoping the demon took the hint.

Veronica just smiled, and counted to three in her head. 1… 2…

“Ah-!” Heather quickly clasped her hand over her mouth as she lurched forward, groaning softly. She breathed heavily for a few seconds before sitting up with wide eyes and cheeks that were red enough to coordinate with her outfit. She all but fell out of her chair as she clambered up to standing and rushed out of the room. 

Mac looked the most concerned. “Should we… go after?”

“Probably just her period.” Duke dismissed. “She wears enough red she shouldn’t worry.”

Veronica noted that Mac didn’t look at all reassured. She smiled across the table at the nicer Heather before standing up. “I’ve got her.” 

“Thanks Ronnie, and show me your puppets another time!” Mac called after the demon.

Veronica smirked as she headed off to find the girl she’d antagonized.

\+ +

Veronica didn’t need to use any supernatural senses to find Heather. She always found her in the same place: the barely used disabled bathroom in the drama building. The room had an almost sentimental quality to it at this point.

The door was unlocked, but sure enough, Veronica pushed it open to find Heather sitting on the counter.

“Took you long enough, Ronnie.” The blonde’s aura had changed significantly. She now wore a playful grin and she kicked her legs beneath her like a bored child.

Veronica shook her head; she expected Heather to be freaked out when she came in, or at least still be a little shaken up. The smaller girl never failed to surprise her. 

“Just when I was starting to think you were a disappointment,” Heather trailed off, closing her eyes as she remembered the experience. “You really showed me you know how to give a girl a good time.”

“Yeah?” Veronica laughed, almost sheepishly. She was still taken aback that she opened the door to a Heather that was so… lusty? That was definitely the right word for it. In that moment her eyes met Heather’s, the blonde’s dewey eyes were heavy lidded and full of desire. 

Heather tilted her head, “C’mere.”

Veronica couldn't resist. Although she’d met a lot of succubi, Heather Chandler was undeniably the most alluring being she’s known. She approached the smaller girl, who sat perfectly at eye level. Veronica wrapped her arms around Heather’s waist and leaned in to kiss her tantalizingly glossy lips. 

After a heavenly minute, Heather withdrew from the kiss and nipped the demon’s lower lip. “Do it again.”

Veronica pushed back into the kiss to savor a few more seconds of that addicting cherry flavor. Finally she pulled away with a ‘pop’. “You gonna beg me for it?” she husked, as she moved her lips to the blonde’s jawline.

The smaller girl tilted her head back instinctively. “Don’t tease me if you don’t have to.” Heather let out a heavy breath. “Make me cum, bitch.” 

The demon knew she could take the easy way out and give in to Heather’s request. Hell, the nerd part of her brain said they might even get to class on time. Visions of the girl writhing in her arms flashed through her mind temptingly. But Veronica’s own throbbing desire gave her a better idea.

“Fine, don’t beg me, show me,” she said as she stepped away and leaned back against the nearest side wall. She took Heather's hand and pulled her off the counter. The blonde began to look up at he hesitantly, but she pushed down on the girl’s shoulder. “You know what to do, darling.”

Heather did know what the demon wanted. She glanced down at the floor. “Mmh, Veronica this is the bathroom that’s so icky.” 

Veronica couldn’t help but laugh. “You wanna wait til after class then princess? Are you that afraid of getting your stockings a little dirty?”

The blonde bit her lip as she undid the buttons on Veronica’s blazer. “Ronnie, I’m so fucking horny I don’t have time for your demonic bullshit.” She yanked the garment off the taller girl’s shoulders, and with a bit of compliance she then held the blue blazer. Looking up and narrowing her eyes, Heather spat a “fuck you”, before dropping the clothing on the ground and kneeling.

“Clever girl,” the demon patronized. She leaned back against the wall as she felt the other girl slide her panties down. Veronica held her skirt away with one hand and and placed the other on the back of Heather’s soft head.

The smaller girl nosed her slit apart and licked the length. She found herself swallowing at least two orgasms worth of cum. “You’re really wet!” Heather pulled back to say, with genuine surprise in her tone. “Like really, really wet!”

“Can’t help that I like watching you cum in front of the other Heathers,” Veronica tightened her grip on the girl’s hair. “And you’re one to talk miss horny in the school bathroom post-exhibitionism.” Veronica groaned as Heather continued licking her out.

Heather was flustered by the comment. She made sure to turn her attention directly to Veronica’s clit, as the faster she could get the demon to cum, the faster she’d get her own release. And Heather was desperate.

Veronica’s breathing picked up, and her tightened grip in Heather’s hair now elicited small whimpers from the girl. “Mhh.. yeah right there, atta girl.” Veronica’s thighs began shaking, a few more flicks of the blonde’s tongue would set her over. Although her mind was starting to turn to mush with her own impending orgasm, she focused hard enough to puppet Heather’s body into cumming too. 

Climaxing simultaneously, both girls’ moans echoed in the school bathroom. Veronica rode out her orgasm on Heather’s face, the smaller girl filled with a blissful pride as she swallowed more of the demon’s cum, evidence how much she’d turned her on. Heather’s touchless orgasm felt even better than the one at lunch, this time it hit the spot she was craving. 

As she began to come down, Veronica slid down the wall and pulled the still-panting Heather into her lap. Heather wrapped her arms around the other girl’s neck and sighed softly. After taking a minute to calm down, she pulled back and looked the demon in the eyes. “Ronnie I swear if you ever do that to me in public again I will bitch slap you back to hell.”

“Well judging by your recent reaction I don’t know if I can take your word for that,” Veronica smiled.

“Shut up.” Heather planted a demon-flavored kiss on the Veronica’s lips. “And write us a hall pass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus! The conversation had walking to class:
> 
> “Do you know how many centuries it took me to figure that one out?”
> 
> “Just the right amount, I’d say.”
> 
> “Yeah honestly, be thankful you didn’t summon me in Victorian times and get your uterus blown up.”
> 
> +++
> 
> Also *virtual hug* to you lovely kudo-leavers and *virtual really tight hug and endess affection* to you comment leavers! <3


End file.
